This proposal requests support to partially fund wide ranging improvements in the animal resource program at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (UNC-CH) Modifications to improve heating ventilating and air conditioning systems, will be included and deteriorating floor surfaces will be replaced. Structural renovations and equipment purchases will facilitate housing of animals infected with potential zoonoses and accommodate expanding rodent populations. Substandard cage washing machines will be replaced as will animal cages which no longer meet the recommendations of the NIH Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals. Programs in surgery will be aided by procurement of several items of monitoring equipment and intensive care cages will support animals in survival procedures.